Vixen Palmer
"I know it's strange, but your body really turns me on!" - (Vixen, while seducing the wife of the customer to Tom) Vixen Palmer is the protagonist of Vixen, erotic comedy directed by renowned filmmaker Russ Meyer exploitation. She's interpreted by former actress, model and fashion designer Erica Gavin. Performer Vixen is a beautiful young woman of perhaps thirty years. And 'suffering from nymphomania borderline, which leads her to seduce tirelessly numerous people. It 'also bisexual, and even affected by incestuous desires, since even his brother Judd escape his advances. Beyond that, Vixen is also strongly racist, especially against blacks, which leads her to hate and insult heavily Nils, very African American friend of her brother, the only person (together with the Scottish O'Banion) not to be of his sexual desires and that, as a sign of contempt, it is usual nickname "Rufus". Despite everything, Vixen reveals a good side of his personality, claiming to love much her husband Tom (implying that betray him because he can not help it, because of its condition nymphomaniac obsessive), coming to say it was ready to die for him, and also seems to also put aside the hatred Nils after bad adventure that will live with him and to her husband at the end of the film. History Vixen lives in a Canadian forest, and is married to the pilot Tom Palmer, in love with her and too naive to notice her infidelity (the media, talking to a customer, that his wife how to court the other men, but not over, not imagining that only then the Vixen is cheating with a ranger).Shortly after Vixen has a discussion with his brother Judd, remaining particularly offended when sneering comments on his body, which is not particularly interesting, and with an exchange of insults with Nils. Later Tom brings home a couple of customers, and Vixen seduces first the man and then the woman. Then, when the husband and the couple who leave, to take revenge of the comments made by Judd, seduces him and gets the shower. Judd, after rejecting vain, gave in to his advances and makes love to her. Nils is surprising and Judd took the opportunity to bring his sister, so Nils, furious with Vixen, tries to rape her, and was interrupted by the arrival of Tom with a client, the Scot Mr. O'Banion. These, convinced communist, plans to divert the flight to Cuba, and convinces Nils to become his accomplice, to embrace his political orientation and go with him on the floor of Tom. Vixen joins them, although very upset by the presence of Nils and, when Mr. O 'Bannion, reveals his intentions criminals and Nils is revealed in cahoots with him, does not fail to humiliate him verbally, as always, getting a slap in exasperated face black guy. Following Nils, realizing the pettiness of O'Banion, turns to him and shocks, threatening to turn Tom and Vixen to kill them if they do not take him to Cuba. Vixen however convinced Nils to abandon his plans, explaining that their two are the only ones who can save him from the charge of terrorism and that, if killing Tom, refuses to fly his plane and die together al'amato husband. So the three landing in a nearby airport, where they stop O'Banion. Here Vixen and Nils seem to make peace, and separate smiling and Vixen called the friend of his brother with his real name, instead of "Rufus", as it always has. Airport Tom meets a couple of new customers, and Vixen, looking towards the audience, smiles, implying that they will enjoy them too. Category:Movie Villains Category:Female Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Perverts Category:In Love Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Femme Fatale Category:Redeemed Category:Sophisticated Category:Self-Aware Category:Mentally Ill Category:Traitor Category:Provoker Category:Betrayed Category:Trickster Category:Extravagant Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Liars Category:Mongers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Exploitation Villains